SIGN
by Midnight Carol
Summary: A song fic from Naruto Shippuden ost, Sign by FLOW. Canon fic. Family/Hurt/comfort. Syair dari FLOW yang tertuangkan dalam judul Sign ini, berisi tentang perasaan Itachi pada adiknya, Sasuke. Seperti apa penggambarannya? Silahkan membaca, terlebih lagi untuk yang menyukai lagu ini dan semoga terhibur...


**SIGN**

**A FANFICTION BY MIDNIGHT CAROL**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SIGN © FLOW**

**Aku menyadari rasa sakit menjerit**

**terdengar keras di otakku**

**Tapi aku akan lurus ke depan, dengan bekas luka ini**

"Selamat tinggal..."

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan mendengar kalimat itu darimu. Sebuah ucapan yang bagi orang-orang adalah pembawa kesedihan. Ya, mungkin aku pantas bersedih seandainya aku tak menggoreskan luka di hatimu. Namun, dengan bekas luka pada perasaanmu, kalimat itu lebih membawa kebahagiaan untukku. Setelah sekian lama aku kehilangan adikku sendiri karena kesalahanku, kini aku mendapatkan lagi pengakuan itu. Tapi, aku belum bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Jadi, kuseret langkahku, disela-sela kesadaranku yang merayap hilang. Berharap perasaanku, yang juga penuh luka itu, tersampaikan kepadamu. Perasaanku yang belum sempat aku sampaikan ketika kau berhasil membunuhku saat itu.

**Jalan terus dan lupakan, Jalan lurus dan berhenti rasakan**

**Aku menutupi luka hatiku**

Dulu, rasa sakit ini lebih menyiksa. Tak ada pengurangan, tak ada penyembuhan. Padahal yang aku lukai adalah tubuh Klan Uchiha, namun diriku sendiri yang merasakan sakitnya. Tetapi aku tak bisa menghentikan langkahku. Aku telah berjalan terlalu jauh. Kubohongi semua orang, kurenggut nyawa mereka, bahkan nyawa kedua orang tua kita. Satu yang tak mampu disentuh oleh pedangku... kau.

"Tak ada lagi cara untuk menghentikan gerakan pengkhianatan Klan Uchiha... tolong lindungilah Konoha dan Nama Uchiha..."

Aku sangat menyayangimu, sama seperti aku menyayangi desa kelahiran kita, dan sama seperti dia juga. Jadi kuikat janji dengannya, berharap dengan begitu hanya akan sedikit orang yang terluka, meskipun itu berarti kukorbankan juga nyawa kedua orang tua kita.

Mereka berlutut pasrah di depanku, menerima dengan tulus jalan pikiranku.

"Aku mengerti... Jadi kau memilih berpihak pada mereka..." kata Ayah di saat-saat terakhir hidupnya yang yang selalu membuatku bangga.

"Ayah... Ibu... aku..." tak ada yang mampu terucap, tak ada yang mampu tersampaikan, meskipun banyak sekali yang ingin diungkapkan. Tapi Ibu mencoba untuk menguatkan.

"Kami tahu, Itachi..."

"Bahwa kau akan melindungi Sasuke..."

Aku tersentak mendengar penuturan ayah. Dia memang benar-benar ayahku, ayah yang sangat mengerti isi hatiku. Itu benar, aku tak ingin kau terluka. Jika perang benar-benar terjadi, mungkin kau tidak akan tumbuh sampai saat ini.

"... Itachi... Berjanjilah padaku..." pinta ayah, dan aku tak dapat membendung air mataku lagi.

"Aku berjanji, Yah..."

Pedang yang kugenggam bergetar, menandakan adanya keraguan disana.

"Jangan ragu, ini adalah jalan yang kau pilih sendiri... Rasa sakit kami hanya berlangsung sesaat, tidak sepertimu..." Ayah menguatkan tekadku, ayah menyerahkan hidupnya ditanganku, menghapus keraguanku.

"Cara kita berpikir memang berbeda, tapi, aku masih tetap bangga padamu... Kau memang benar-benar anak yang baik..."

Kuhunus pedangku, kemudian kuciptakan luka, kuciptakan dosa. Namun dengan air mata yang mengiringi kematian kedua orang tua kita, kututup luka hatiku. Jadi, yang hanya bisa kau lihat saat itu, hanya tatapan dingin penuh kemenangan. Mungkin itu lebih baik, dengan begitu kau tidak akan enggan membunuhku untuk menghapus dosaku. Namun sebenarnya yang ingin aku lindungi hanyalah kau, adikku.

**Tidak apa-apa jika aku terluka, karena aku tidak merasa sakit lagi**

**Bahkan saat menyeret kaki ini bersama**

Aku masih ingat, terakhir kali kita bertarung, rasanya seperti baru kemarin. Dimana dengan sisa-sisa kekuatanku, aku segel pengaruh Orochimaru dari tubuhmu, membuatmu tak dapat menyerangku lagi. Sebenarnya bukan itu satu-satunya alasanku, yang lebih penting bagiku agar kekuatanmu tidak dipengaruhi oleh Orochimaru lagi. Kau bersimpuh dengan tubuh yang lemah, tersegelnya kekuatan Orochimaru membuatmu kehabisan chakra.

Rasa sakit mengoyak tubuhku, nafasku berat, dan berkali-kali aku merasa mual. Sesungguhnya, aku mengerti waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi. Tapi ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu karena itu, aku berusaha untuk mendekatimu.

"Matamu sekarang milikku..."

Aku memang tak pandai membuat lelucon, tapi sungguh, saat itu aku tidak serius. Bukan itu yang aku mau, aku hanya ingin mati disisimu.

"Aku akan mengambil perlahan-lahan agar dapat menikmatinya..." aku terus saja berbohong. Sejak dulu memang seperti itulah aku, selalu berbohong padamu.

Kuseret langkahku, mendekatimu secara perlahan-lahan, tapi tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup keras dan itu membuatku tak mampu menahan lagi darah yang sudah sejak tadi tercekat di tenggorokan. Aku jatuh terduduk, kakiku yak mampu menopang tubuh. Rasa sakit itu semakin menyiksa. Tidak, aku belum sampai padamu, masih ada yang ingin aku sampaikan.

Tapi sepertinya kau tidak mengerti. Kau malah mencoba menambah rasa sakitnya dengan menyerangku menggunakan kunai yang dihubungkan dengan bom kertas. Dengan kekuatanku yang tersisa, kuhalangi dengan bayangan kaca dari Susano'o. Ingin kusiratkan dengan tatapan mata agar kau tidak melakukan hal itu lagi padaku, namun kau telah keburu takut. Sama takutnya ketika kau berlari menjauh dariku kemudian berteriak memohon agar aku tidak membunuhmu seperti aku membunuh kedua orang tua kita dulu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku namun kau melangkah mundur. Kau benar-benar takut aku akan mengambil matamu.

"Persetan denganmu!" umpatmu.

Mencoba untuk tidak menyerah, kau membuka gulungan yang kau punya kemudian memunculkan sebuah kunai dengan beberapa bom kertas yang terkait dan melemparkannya padaku. Kembali aku halang dengan perisai kaca Susano'o-ku, hingga membuat tanganku terbakar karena itu.

"Mataku... mata miliku..." ujarku sambil mengangkat tangan lemah penuh luka kearahmu.

Kau semakin takut saja. Kau hunuskan pedangmu, dan mengarahkannya padaku.

"MAAATIIIII..." Kau berteriak. Seakan-akan selalu ada kekuatan sampai aku benar-benar tak bernyawa. Namun segera kutangkis seranganmu, lalu kau menyerah. Kau akhirnya hanya dapat berjalan mundur menjauhiku, sementara aku terus saja mendekatimu.

Merasa tidak kuat bertahan lebih lama lagi, kumunculkan sebuah dinding dengan sisa-sisa chakra yang aku punya tepat dibelakangmu, sehingga kau tidak mampu menjauhiku lagi. Dinding dengan lambang Klan Uchiha yang besar terukir di sana, yang kusiapkan untuk jadi batu nisan jenazahku.

Kau tak berkutik lagi, namun tatapan matamu tetap menyiratkan kebencian. Aku mengerti betapa bencinya kau padaku. Itu wajar.

Jemariku semakin dekat dengan wajahmu, dengan matamu, dan tubuhmu bergetar takut karena itu. Tapi aku semakin merasa lega, semakin merasa tenang. Aku tersenyum karenanya.

"Maaf... Sasuke..." ucapku, tapi sepertinya tak dapat kau dengar karena rasa sakit menjerit lebih keras dibanding suaraku.

Akhirnya, hanya jemariku sebagai tanda, menotok dahimu dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan yang kau kira akan mengambil matamu. Sama seperti yang aku lakukan dulu, saat kau memintaku untuk mengajarimu latihan namun aku tak dapat memenuhinya, sehingga aku menotok dahimu kemudian mengatakan maaf. Kali ini kulakukan lagi sebagai tanda, tanda bahwa aku masih menganggapmu sebagai adik, sama seperti dulu. Namun mungkin perbedaannya, tidak ada kalimat "Lain kali saja ya..." karena setelah itu, aku telah benar-benar kehilangan kesadaranku.

**Aku kehilangan penglihatan**

**diriku sendiri**

**suara naik**

**dan jatuh**

Aku telah dibutakan, sama butanya ketika aku tergeletak tak bernyawa disampingmu. Aku dibutakan oleh suatu anggapan kesempurnaan. Kekuatan yang aku punya, kepintaran yang aku miliki, membuatku menganggap bahwa aku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri. Sehingga aku tak percaya kekuatan orang lain, kekuatan ayah, ibu, teman-teman dan juga kekuatanmu. Hingga aku menganggap kau hanya sebagai adik kecilku, kau hanya pantas untuk dilindungi.

Seandainya saja, aku mempercayaimu, menceritakan semuanya dari awal dan melihat dari sudut pandangmu, mungkin semuanya akan jadi berbeda. Namun semuanya terlambat. Aku telah jatuh, aku kehilangan semua kebenaran dan tidak dapat kembali.

**Sebelum ku tahu itu, itu hanya suara angin ...**

**Yang datang untuk memberitahuku, ikuti bekas luka ini**

**Sebelum kau dihancurkan oleh dunia**

Aku menyesal karena tak segera menyadarinya. Yang dapat aku lakukan hanya mengikuti alur yang telah aku buat, dan mencari kesempatan untuk menyampaikan perasaanku padamu.

**Apakah kau ingat? air mata langit**

**Rasa sakit itu yang melindungimu**

Inilah kesempatanku. Disela-sela Jutsu Edo Tensei yang mulai memudar, kuseret kembali langkahku mendekatimu.

"Sebelum mengucapkan selamat tinggal, aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang ingin kau ketahui... aku tidak akan berbohong lagi..."

Kemudian luka-luka itu memperlihatkan semuanya, semua yang aku sembunyikan selama ini. Pengorbanan teman, pengorbanan orang tua kita, pengorbananmu, adikku, dan semua rasa sakit yang bangkit karena itu.

"aku selalu berbohong padamu, memintamu untuk memaafkanku. Aku selalu menjauhkanmu dengan tanganku sendiri..."

Aku semakin mendekatimu, sementara kau hanya diam terpaku.

"Itulah mengapa akhirnya aku akan mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin aku katakan..."

Kusentuh kepalamu dan kubenturkan dahimu dengan dahiku sendiri, sebagai sebuah tanda...

"Kau tak harus memaafkanku. Apapun yang kau lakukan mulai sekarang... Aku akan selalu menyayangimu!"

Tanda rasa sayangku padamu yang tidak pernah padam sedikitpun. Aku menyayangimu, adikku...

**Rasa sakit itu yang selalu melindungimu**

_FIN_

* * *

Sign adalah judul opening soundtrack dari Naruto Shippuden yang ke-6 yang diciptakan oleh FLOW. Author menuliskannya dalam bahasa Indonesia agar mudah dimengerti. Ini adalah syair sebelum diterjemahkan.

_I realize the screaming pain  
Hearing loud in my brain  
But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar_

_wasurete shimaeba ii yo, kanji na kunacchaeba ii  
surimuita kokoro ni futa wo shitanda_

_kizutsuitatte heiki da yo, mou itami wa nai kara ne  
sono ashi wo hikizuri nagara mo_

_Miushinatta _

_jibun jishin ga  
oto wo tatete _

_kuzureteitta_

_kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga_

_tsutae ni kita yo, kizuato tadotte  
sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni_

_oboeteru ka na? namida no sora wo  
ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta  
sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterunda_

Terjemahan bukan merupakan hasil terjemahan author sendiri. Terjemahan diambil dari blog, .

Terima kasih bagi para pembaca yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfiction ini, dan terima kasih juga bagi para pembaca yang berkenan menuliskan kritik dan sarannya di kolom review. Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu dalam penulisan Fanfiction selanjutnya.

Mou ichido, Arigatou Gozaimasu...


End file.
